Curiosity and First Kisses
by technicolor unicorn
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are childhood best friends, and they're growing up. At 12 years old, Kurt has a lot of questions, and his feelings are starting to change. Kid!fic. Kurt/Blaine.


**A little oneshot that just kind of came out last night when I was lying in bed not wanting to go to sleep. This is completely AU. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since before they could remember. Kurt's mom, Elizabeth, and Blaine's mom, Katherine, were college roommates and happened to reconnect while they were both pregnant with baby boys. Kurt Elijah Hummel (Elijah changed to Elizabeth after her death in her honor) was born nineteen days after Blaine Everett Anderson. The two had playdates from the time they knew how to play and had decided to be bestest friends forever and ever when they were four. Fast forward eight years, and they were twelve.<p>

Twelve is an interesting age. Girls are blossoming in surprising ways from their chests to their hips. Guys are growing /down there/ and their voices are becoming deeper.

Blaine's voice was deepening, at least. Kurt's wasn't.

They knew boys that were starting to crush on girls or even have girlfriends. "She's so hot," was becoming a common phrase between boys in Kurt's class, but Kurt was different.

Kurt didn't think any of the girls he knew or had ever seen were hot. He wasn't remotely attracted to breasts. In fact, he found them mildly repulsive. He voiced this opinion to Blaine one day when they were doing algebra homework on Blaine's bed.

"Do you think any girls in our homeroom are hot?" Kurt casually asked. Blaine glanced over at him.

"Not really..." he admitted.

"Me either," Kurt agreed with a sigh of relief. Maybe he wasn't as different as he thought if his best friend didn't think girls were hot, either.

The conversation ended there, and Kurt went home for supper. That night, his thoughts were plagued with something entirely new: kissing. He didn't imagine kissing anyone in particular, he just imagined the act itself. Where you might put your hands, what you might do with your lips, how long it might last.

The next day, Blaine was at Kurt's house to do homework. Blaine asked him a question about their reading assignment, and Kurt realized just how nice Blaine's lips really were and how he might like to kiss them. That frightened him a little and confused him a lot.

"Blaine, do you ever think about kissing?" Kurt asked. Blaine glanced over at him and shrugged.

"Yeah. Sometimes," he responded.

"Me too," Kurt agreed, and he was relieved he wasn't the only one who thought about that.

On Saturday, Kurt decided to go for a walk in the park. He was alone with his thoughts, but he saw a lot of couples there. There were men and women holding hands, a teenage boy with his hand in his girlfriend's pocket, nothing unusual. Then, Kurt saw one couple that stuck out.

Kurt guessed they were in their mid-twenties. One had their arm wrapped around the other's waist. The other's arm was draped over the first one's shoulders, and they were walking slowly, whispering in each other's ears.

It was completely normal, except it wasn't because they were both boys.

Kurt was surprised, but he smiled. He knew they were in love.

He walked back home and into the living room, where his father was in his recliner, watching football.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked, sitting down on the couch. Burt muted the TV.

"Sure, kiddo."

"Um, so I went for a walk in the park, and I saw two men. And they were acting like all the other couples, so I was wondering. Can boys love each other like that?" Kurt's voice was laced with innocence and curiosity. Burt let out a sigh.

"Kurt, they can, actually. And so can girls," Burt responded after a minute of planning out his words. "Most boys love girls, but some love boys. You can't choose who you love. It just happens. Same with girls. Most love boys, but some love other girls. It just depends on your heart, I guess."

Kurt nodded. "I see... Thanks, Daddy," he said with a smile. He proceeded to walk up to his room and call Blaine to invite him over. Half an hour later, the two were sitting across from each other on Kurt's bed, their knees touching.

"So, I was talking to my daddy today," Kurt began.

"Yeah?"

"I saw two guys at the park acting like a couple, so I asked my daddy about it, and he said boys can love each other like a boy and a girl can, and so can girls," Kurt said, a little nervous.

"Oh... So like, boys could kiss and stuff?" Blaine wondered aloud.

"I guess so," Kurt decided. Blaine smiled.

"Okay..."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I think I might like boys," they both blurted out at the exact same time, reducing the pair into a fit of giggles. Once they recovered, Kurt couldn't help but ask.

"Why do you think so?"

Blaine bit his lip, blushing ten shades of red. "Um, well... Sometimes... I think about kissing you," he mumbled sheepishly. Kurt was sure his own face became the same color as Blaine's at that comment.

"Um, me too... I mean, I think about kissing you, not kissing myself..." Kurt babbled nervously. Blaine looked up, hope in his eyes.

"Really?"

Kurt nodded.

"Maybe... We /should/ kiss. Just to see what it's like," Blaine suggested.

"A-Alright," Kurt agreed after thinking for a moment.

"Okay, so..."

"Um, lean in," Kurt said, and they both did so until their lips met timidly. Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach at the contact, and he leaned just a bit closer to push their lips further together.

Blaine started moving his lips a little, fumbling around. Kurt's lips moved too, fumbling with Blaine's. It was so awkward and neither had any idea of what to do, but at the same time, it was perfect.

After a few seconds, the two parted. Kurt sat back upright again, and so did Blaine. They looked at each other for a few moments, completely silent.

"Yeah, I definitely like boys," they blurted out simultaneously again, which sent them into another fit of giggles.

Maybe Kurt was a little different, but at least Blaine was, too. Together, they could be as different as they wanted.


End file.
